From Ugly Ducklings into Beautiful Swans
by s o f t.l u l l a b y
Summary: When Justin is offered fifty dollars to date Beth for a week, he is more then willing to give the farm girl a chance.  But when he breaks her heart in public, and she comes back from the weekend, looking attractive, how will he react?  Multiple pairings.
1. The Best Fifty Bucks

**A/N: Oh, a Beth / Justin fic, yay! :DD**

**And, oh snap! A multichapter.**

* * *

Beth was always aware that she wasn't the prettiest girl in Wanawaka High.

In fact, she was second to ugliest, with the overweight Sadie taking first place. It was always harder for Beth to fit in. After all, she had a noticeable lisp, thick glasses, a mouthful of braces, acne, and moles in all the wrong places.

So, when the hottest guy in Wanawaka High, Justin, asked her out, she was thrilled.

Funny, Beth had always been a smart girl. She recieved straight A's, never failed a test in her whole entire life, and knew her ABC's backwards. Yet, when this charming boy asked her out, she didn't resist. She melted. Her guards went down, and for a moment, her naivety took over.

What a huge mistake.

* * *

Justin knew he was hot.

His only competition was exchange student Alejandro, but in all honestly, Justin topped him off, as well. It was easy for Justin to fit in. After all, he had an amazing body, a perfect smile, beautiful blue eyes, and not a single blemish.

So, when he was offered fifty bucks to date the nerdy, ugly Beth, he just couldn't say no.

For Justin, things always came easy. School, girls, looks, anything. He never failed a test, no girl ever rejected him, and he was a god, in the form of a human. So, why couldn't Beth had seen, he wouldn't want anything to do with such a fat, ugly, pathetic girl? He had asked himself.

A question he couldn't even answer.

* * *

"Beth," a smooth voice called out in the bustling school hallway.

The young teenage girl's heart all but stopped. Her books dropped from her hand onto her tacky shoes, causing her to shriek and turn to face he who had callen her. Her pale hands shook, chestnut hair falling in her eyes. The ungraceful teen quickly brushed them back, and smiled a smile full of braces. She adjusting the thick, black framed glasses that rested on her nose, and looked up.

A tanned boy about her age smirked. His backpack was slung across his shoulder, with a dimple denting his cheek. His eyes twinkled arrogantly, a light, sea blue. His dark hair fell into his eyes for a moment, but was flipped to the side, "Hey, there, Beth. I was wondering, if maybe, you and I could go out this Friday?"

"F-F-Friday?" Beth questioned eagerly, clutching her books a bit tighter to her chest, and holding her breath. This had to be the best day of her life! Her mother had always told her, that one day, a boy would like her for who she was. She had never truly believed that, until that moment.

"Of course," his smirk was the slightest bit smug.

"R-Really?" she beamed, her teeth surprisingly white.

Justin leaned down, taking his hands in hers, and whispering, "Really."

Beth's breath caught in her throught, and, unable to speak, she nodded repeatedly.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven." a cold hand, smooth as marble, slipped a sheet of paper into her ivoy palm, "Call me."

"I-I-I will!" she stuttered after him, grinning broadly, and waving profusely.

She giggled merrily, skipping down the hall, the shocked sea of students, parting as if she were Moses. Justin smiled. But not just any smile. A wicked, mischevious smile.

"This may just be the best fifty bucks I'll ever get."

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is. What will happen next? Will the jerk Justin fall in love? Will Beth's fragile heart break? Will he get his fifty bucks?**

**The sooner you review, the sooner you'll know! :DD**


	2. Do You Believe?

**A/N: Oh, snap! I'm hauling with these chapters! :DD**

**What happens next? Let's see! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Beck's pick-up truck, Beck's pretty mother, and Justin's full-of-herself mother / agent.**

* * *

When the bell rang at the school days' end, Beth was nearly bursting with excitement. Tomorrow, Friday, she had a date with the hottest guy in the whole entire school. She wasn't too popular, having only the blonde bombshell Lindsay as a best friend. Did she ever feel less, compared to such a pretty girl? Of course she did, but going out with Justin, it just boosted her whole spirits up. The farm girl squealed excitedly as she filled in her best friend on all the details, describing it as nothing more then, "fate".

"You see, Becky!" One thing about Lindsay? She can't remember names, "I always told you some incredibly hot guy would, like, so totally fall in love with you!"

The shorter brunette ignored her name mishap and smiled sadly in return. Truthfully, she had never expected a boy to actually ask her out on a date. Lindsay had several times tried to get Beth with a boy, but several times again, she was rejected. Brady, Alejandro, Duncan, anyone she begged to date her best friend, had rejected the girl.

"Oh, mama's here! Bye, Linds!" the chubby brunette called to the blonde bombshell as she caught sight of a red pick-up truck.

The red pick-up truck was old and rusty, and it made several squeaking noises as it rode along the asphalt. There were chicken boxes set up in the bed of the vehicle, and four nails were jammed in the front left tire. Country blasted from inside the car as the windshields rolled down. It was the stereotypical red-neck car.

Justin and his friend, Alejandro, happened to be coming out of gym in time to see Beth skip up to a truck with banjo music playing, a large grin on her face. Alejandro paused and smirked, turning toward Justin.

"Amigo, are you sure fifty dollars is worth taking that out to the movies?" his head jerked toward Beth, who was now climbing into the car, "I mean, I'm not sure if I would take her out for fifty dollars. But, I guess I would've chosen her over Sadie, as well."

Justin nodded slowly at the boy who had made this bet with him, and pointed to the skin under his eyes, "I haven't had a facial in a week. I need one. Pretty badly."

Alejandro stared at the man for a moment, but then shook his head. Sometimes, he questioned not only the manliness, but the sexuality of his friend.

* * *

That night, as Beth laid down to sleep, her mother came into the room.

"Now, darling," a thick country accent fell off of thick rosy lips, "I don't want you staying out too late with that boy of yours."

The tall woman had long, dark brown hair that fell down to her thick back, dark chocolate eyes, characteristics Beth had inherited. The girl nodded brightly.

"Okay, mama. I know, I know." Beth said, with a playful eye roll and smile. Her mother's ivory hand reached out to stroke her daughter's hair, and she smiled lightly, shaking her head. Beth's face fell the slightest, and she paused, "Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" the woman replied.

"Do . . . Do you believe in fairy tales?"

"Well, sure I do, but why, baby doll?"

"Because . . . you remember that one story? The Ugly Duckling?"

"Yes."

"I . . . am I ugly?"

The woman's breath hitched in her throat. No mother could be able to tell there child that they were unattractive. It was just plain cruel. Yes, her daughter did have moles, acne, a rather bad taste in style, braces, thick glasses, and whatnot, but she truly believed, that under all of that ugly, there was a beautiful girl, "You are beautiful."

The mother felt tears well in her eyes and she kissed her daughter's forehead, unable to find another answer such a horrid, horrid question. She lifted herself off of the quilt walked toward the door, and her daughter's voice stopped her.

"It's okay if you really think I am, mama. After all, the ugly duck was pretty in the end." a small hint of a smile was on Beth's sad face.

Her mother shook her head in the door way and smiled, "Goodnight, sweet pea."

"Goodnight, mama."

* * *

After school, the next day, word had spread all over school; the hot Justin had asked the ugly Beth out on a date.

It was the talk of the day.

Many girls strode up to Beth, congratulating the girl on winning a date with such a cute guy.

"Oh, my gosh! Beth, you are, like, so _lucky_!"

"I didn't know you had it in you, farm girl!"

"Great job!"

Justin, on the other hand, was receiving a lot of crap from his buddies.

"Dude, she's, like, a bear!"

"Have you seen her pony tail? Those glasses? That metal mouth?"

"What the hell do you see in her?"

Justin smirked at the last of the questions, and called over his shoulder, "Fifty bucks."

The part-time model strolled over to the parking lot, unlocking his sleek charcoal car and climbing in. He check his mirror, and drove out of the school to his home. He looked up and down at his street, observing the tall, two story, mansion-type homes. All his modeling had bought him and his mother their house, no doubt, and it had done a lot for him.

As he pulled into the driveway, he twirled his keys in his hands, not exactly looking forward to facing his mother, who doubled as his agent. His mother was judgemental, pushed him harder and harder for more photo shoots and to get a pretty model girlfriend. In all honesty, Justin was shallow, and he did want a pretty girl. But, he could not stand a whiny, always-complaining kind of girl. Unfortunately for him, all the models that he had ever met that really interested him, were just that.

As he entered his home, he came face to face with a tall, tanned woman. She had black hair, and dark eyes as well. A curvy figure, and plump lips that were pursed as she spoke into her bluetooth, "No, Justin isn't available that date . . . no, no, that doesn't work either, you moron!"

Justin decided it was then time for him to clear his throat, and his mother turned. She put on a false smile.

"Hi, honey. Kiss, kiss," the woman touched cheeks with her son, then smacked his slight five o'clock shadow in disdain, "You're prickly. Go shave. No, not you, Frank!"

Justin rolled his eyes once more as she went off into a heated arguement with the man she was talking too, and jogged up the stairwell into his bathroom.

He guessed he should shave. After all, he had a . . . date, that night.

* * *

Justin sighed irritably as he stepped on the walkway to Beth's red-neck home. He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing his date, but he needed that money, so, so be it.

As he strolled up to the door, he swatted away gnats with a scowl on his face, and lifted a finger to ring the doorbell.

The door opened, and Justin was a bit shocked at what he found.

* * *

**A/N: Ohmigosh, what's behind the door! :o**

**Well, we'll find out soon! ;D**

**So, what are you doing, still reading this? Review! :DD**


	3. Never Say Never

**A/N: Happy December, everyone! :D**

**Thank you all for such kind reviews. Each mean the world to me. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Beth's hair was done up, straightened so it grazed her shoulder blades. A hot pink headband sat on top of her head, complimenting her long sleeved, pink u-neck shirt. Her chocolate eyes sparkled behind thick, just recently rhinestones glasses. She wore light denim jeans with pumps that matched her headband and shirt. Beth had foundation, actual _makeup_, faintly covering her blackheads and pimples, but nothing more.

She may not have looked like a goddess, and it might've made him just slightly sick to see so much pink, but, for whatever reason, Justin was a little bit less embarrassed to take her out on the promised date.

That is, until she stepped out of the house and slipped on her heels, falling straight into him. Her hands caught up on the collar of his baby blue button up shirt, short body pressed against his rather tall one. Justin's hands had shot out to steady her, and had rested against her hips. Her wide doe eyes stared up into his, and he stared directly back.

A feeling bubbled up in Justin that day. He tried to convince himself it was only the breakfast burrito he had that morning, giving him heart burn and making his stomach churn, but he couldn't help but wonder what this was. Pity? Disgust? A crush?

He quickly pushed her off of him and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was being ridiculous. There was no way he would fall for her. Not in this lifetime.

Justin led Beth into his car, not bothering to open the door for her, and instead focusing on figuring out this foreign feeling. Beth ignored his rudeness, dismissing it as him being nervous, and climbed in next to him.

"So, guess what?" she enthused through her lisp.

Justin had to force himself from rolling his eyes, asking with a lack of interest, "What?"

"I'm going to go get my braces off this weekend!"

By the time she had started her sentence, Justin had tuned her out completely, and replied in monotone, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! It's actually going to be a busy weekend! I'm going to get bangs, because I'm kinda tired of my current hairdo, and mom's finally taking me to get contacts, I won't have to wear these windows anymore! Isn't that great?"

"Oh, fascinating." Justin said, still paying his date no mind.

"Well . . . you know, I was kinda thinking, " a sudden hesitance in her speech caught his attention, ". . . maybe next week, we could - "

"We're here." Justin quickly interjected, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

Beth looked down sadly, slowly nodding her head, "Oh. Okay."

Beth slid out of the stylish new car, trying to keep in step with Justin, who was walking a bit to fast for her liking. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back, finally walking with him. Justin, embarrassed, merely looked away from the farm girl and stifled a groan.

* * *

Justin had selected a horror movie for the two of them to see. He wasn't sure why, but Beth was begging him to see it.

"Oh, come on! I heard it got great reviews!"

Justin wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for the two of them to see a scary movie, but when he agreed, he couldn't help but think the way her face lit up made him . . . smile back.

His smile quickly melted into a grimace. He would not fall for the bait. It didn't work that way.

"Come on, let's go." he commanded, paying the tickets directly and pulling her straight into the dark theater.

At first, Beth was fine, completely intrigued with the complicated plot of the movie. But, as the killer's knife went through a main artery of the victim, she began gagging on her popcorn. Justin looked over at her, an eyebrow cocked in suspicion. Was she choking on the buttery treat?

As the blood gushed from the wound, in the rapid rhythm of a beating heart, Beth threw up on Justin's lap.

Now, Justin's screams rivaled the actor's.

Vomit covered his pantlegs and shined shoes, and he now smelled as if he had been locked in a garbage can for a week. Face discontorted in disgust, he sprung up from the seat, leaving his flushed date in the theater.

Maybe it was karma. He should've known better then to toy with a girl's feelings, but, it just didn't quite occur to him what he was in for. He had assumed that he would take her out for only a week, and dump her to get his bet money, and go on as if he had never broken her heart. But, apparently, it would not go that way.

And, to make it all the more worse, Alejandro sat in the food court, waiting for him.

"Justin, _amigo_, what has happened to you?" Alejandro put on a smile, mockingly sympathetic. He crossed his arms over his toned chest, shaking his head, "Did your date get a little too excited?"

"Shut the hell up, _Al,_" his friend cringed at the nickname, and he continued, "Give me my fifty bucks, that little farm twit isn't worth it!"

Alejandro chuckled, shaking his head, "You see, my friend, I am afraid I cannot. You said you would take her out on a date, be her boyfriend for a week, and in return, I would pay you fifty dollars. A bet is a bet."

"_She_ isn't _worth_ the _fifty bucks_!"

"Wh-What?" a timid voice behind them asked.

Justin spun around to meet the wide, tearing doe eyes of Beth. Justin stared at her coldly.

"I-I-Is this tr-tr-true?" she whispered softly, plump bottom lip quivering.

Justin's eyes hardened, his voice raising, "Is _what_ true? That I was using you for fifty dollars? That I never really like you? That you're just an ugly, unlovable, fat, stupid, piece southern trash? That I'll _never_ love you?" he leaned down, so close he was almost touching noses with her, and his voice dropped to a faint hiss, "Then, yes, yes it is."

At first, a look of complete and utter shock crossed Beth's paling face, but this was quickly replaced by one of hurt and vulnerability. A thick ribbon of red spread from her ear to ear, and tears quickly began gushing from her eyes. A loud sob escaped from her lips, but her hand shot up and clamped over her mouth. She quickly shook her head, knees buckling as she turned toward the exit, running as fast as she could through the mall's doors.

Justin panted heavily, ignoring the twinge of remorse he felt, and looked around the food court. In the midst of his speech, he didn't realize he had drawn a crowd of his high school peers.

A boy with lime eyes and ebony black hair stared at him with a scowl, "Don't you think you were to harsh on her?"

"Shut up, Trent, at least I have someone to reject," Justin retorted, watching the musician's face fall at the reference to his ex, and quickly advert his forest eyes. Shocked faces quickly melted into that of disdain, glaring at the model. Justin just uncomfortably shrugged them off, storming outside and straight into his expensive car.

But the model should've known better, then to say never.

* * *

**A/N: In the next upcoming chapter, be ready for Beth's _official_ transformation! :D**

**So, remember, the faster you review, the faster you see Justin get rejected.**


	4. You Screwed Up

**A/N: You guys are friggin' amazing. I love you all, thank you so much for encouraging my writing. :)**

**Meh, short chapter! :( But, it makes up for it with what happens in the end. (;**

**WARNING: At the end of the chapter, I used a bad word. 3:O (Yay for devil smilies! :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Justin had been feeling worse since he left the mall. Not only because he had ruined a brand new, _very _expenisve outfit, but, because the guilt was finally catching up to him. He had hurt her. He had allowed his temper to get the better of him, over something she didn't mean. He may have been shallow, but he wasn't heartless. Not to mention, he was he not going to get his money, but he had also hurt someone who was making his head spin and stomach churn. Why, he was not sure, but he thought it was the heavens' way of making him suffer. Karma. After all, pigs would fly and hell would freeze over before he would _ever_ fall in love with Beth.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, as he flopped down onto his bed in a clean pair of sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt. No, he wasn't being the usual stylish, "hot" Justin, but he didn't have enough heart to put some effort into making a fashion statement. Too tired, too dissapointed.

Justin groaned, sinking his head into his pillows. His temples throbbed, jaw ached, and he knew there would be hell to pay Monday.

But what kind of way, he wouldn't see coming.

* * *

Come Monday, Justin had been fully prepared to apologize to Beth. He was fairly confident; no girl would deny Justin forgiveness. At least, no one ever had. After all, why would Beth be any different?

He was unlocking his locker whilst listening to the usual gossip filling the Wannawaka hallways.

"Did you hear? Duncan and Courtney are back together! Even after he cheated! Rumor has it, Gwen felt horrible about . . . "

"Oh my god! I heard that Bridgette and Geoff . . . "

"Dude, is it true that . . . "

His brows furrowed as the whispers became hushed, and he could only hear the faint clacking of heels. His lips pursed as he turned around, but his jaw instantaneously went slack, "Oh. My. _God._"

Beth had walked in. But she didn't look like Beth, she looked _pretty._

The dorky, thick glasses were now replaced by contacts, so people could see her dark chocolate eyes more clearly. She had straight cut bangs, covering her forehead, along with any blemishes. Her short hair was curled into large ringlets, bobbing on her head in an innocent way. Her lips were coated with shining pink gloss, faint cream eyeshadow decorated her eyes, thick mascara on her long lashes, and foundation covered every last one of her blemishes. With no more pimples surrounding the mole under her eye, it gave her a bit of a seductive edge. She wore faded blue jeans, that didn't make her thighs look as large as before, and a slimming black, long sleeved v-neck shirt, that complimented her curves. She wore black heeled boots that she could actually _walk_ in, unlike before, when she was rather clumsy in her pink heels.

She grinned a mouth clear of braces as Lindsay jumped up and introduced her, "Everyone, meet the new Becky!"

Beth rolled her eyes as she spoke, lisp light now, and smirked, "It's Beth, Lindsay."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Beth laughed, seemingly unfazed about what had happened just a few days before, and shook her head, dark curls bouncing.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around her friend that she had made over, walking straight through the hallways, enjoying every eye on her. But Beth paused in front of Justin, appearing to have all memories had come back to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but when no words came out, she closed it again, and Justin could see the tears shining in her eyes. Guilt engulfed his heart. How could he have been so cruel?

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again, brown eyes hardening, and she turned, walking away. Justin could almost feel the emotion radiate off of her. Anger, sadness, and hurt. The last emotion was like a stab in the chest, and he clenched his teeth to keep from showing his emotions as well. Lindsay had shot a glare behind her shoulder that looked suprisingly threatening, and turned toward her friend once more, appearing to comfort her as Justin stood, starstruck and shocked.

Justin finally noticed that a few of his friends surrounded him now. Duncan, Tyler, Alejandro, Geoff, and Trent. He sighed, turning toward them, and saying, "Yeah, yeah. I know, I messed up."

Duncan began laughing incredibly hard, shaking his head, "Are you _kidding?_ You screwed _up_, bitch!"

* * *

**A/N: Duncan's line has to be my favorite. I'm just saying.**

**Click the shiny button below. Cliiiick it. Cliiiick it. xD**


	5. Hola, Hermosa

**A/N: Oh, second plot twist in this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Again, apologies for the shortness. Is that a word? Oh, who cares.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Justin was so shocked, he could hardly focus on his algebra in the period before lunch. All he was thinking about how badly he had messed up. Not only had he hurt Beth, a girl who had _extremely_ low self-esteem, but karma took it's toll on him, and proved how the ugliest of people can become beautiful, with just a bit of motivation.

He very well knew that. He was always motivated by money, rewards, to be beautiful. To live up to other's expectations. All his attention received? For his beauty. Nothing else. He would never be congratulated if he passed a test with flying colors, or received a high grade on a project.

His mother wasn't his mother. She was his agent. Ever since his father walked out on them, all she cared about was using Justin to make money, make his father regret ever leaving the family. Get revenge. That's all she cared about, getting back at the man who left her with a child after a drunken one night stand, who made no effort to pay child support, let alone see his own son.

He knew very well how it felt to be attractive to get back at somebody. He just never expected it to happen to him.

He rested his head in his hands, shaking his head, "I'm so _screwed._"

As if on cue, the bell to dismiss to the next period rang. Slouching just the slightest, Justin hauled his backpack over his shoulder, running a hand through his dark hair, sighing. It would be difficult, but he would say sorry. He had to apologize.

He _had_ to.

* * *

Beth walked through the halls, two thick class books clutched against her chest. She smiled a white smile at everyone who stared at her, taking her time to just bask in the attention. After all, it wasn't everyday that everyone looked at her because they were impressed. More likely, they looked at her because she had just tripped over a flat surface or made an embarrassing slip up. But, they would be even more impressed, and shocked, by who asked her out. And it hadn't been Justin.

She bit down on her glossed lip, shaking her head. She wasn't sure if she truly liked this other boy as much as she had _him_, but she _needed_ Justin to know how it felt to be betrayed, humiliated. Maybe she was being a little hypocritical. But, was it wrong to experiment?

She undid her locker's combination, sliding a book inside, scratching the back of her head. She came to the conclusion that everyone was right. She truly was a foolish, naive girl. After all, she still wanted Justin to be hers.

Quickly becoming angry, she growled at herself, shoving her second book in, as well as her book bag, slapping her hand to her forehead. She needed to get a grip on herself. Just because he was a straight A hottie, didn't excuse his hurtful words.

"Beth!"

The made over girl turned at the call of her name, heart instantaneously clenching as she caught sight of the resident heart breaker himself. Her eyes widened slightly, and she swallowed to herself. She tried to give him an angry greeting, but it came out more timid then she liked, "What do you want?"

"Beth, listen, I - "

"Sa-Save your breath, J-Justin," she replied, her voice quavering.

"Beth, please, just hear me out. I'm sorry about embarrassing you in front of everyone at the mall, I just didn't think of what I was doing. I'm sorry I used you, I was a jerk. Above all, I'm sorry I'm such an _ass!_" he exclaimed, earning several glances from his peers, though his distressed face hinted that he didn't honestly give a damn, and his eyes softened once more, "I'm sorry about everything. Really."

Beth's eyes became glassy, and she had to stop herself from just melting into him again. No! She would not be tricked, not now, not ever again. Her voice was low as she whispered, "I think it's a little too late to apologize."

"Beth, please, I want us - "

"No, Justin, there is no _us!_" she shouted, small fists balled, jaw vibrating and lip quivering, "I ha-have a _boyfriend,_ now."

Justin's blue eyes widened significantly, jaw slightly slack, "You . . . You have a boyfriend? Since . . . Since when?"

"_Hola_, _hermosa._**[1]**"

Beth quickly wiped at her eyes, voice cracking as she gave a weak smile toward the speaker, "Hey, sweetie."

When Justin turned, he was even more shocked by who he found. None other then the traitor himself, "_Alejandro?_"

* * *

**A/N: Maybe you saw that coming, but, maybe it caught'cha off guard. After all, I told you there would be a plot twist. xD**

**[1] - "_Hola, hermosa._" = "Hello, goregeous."**

**So. Why don't you click that shiny button, right below this message?**

** . . . please? xD**


	6. Can't Believe You

**A/N: oh, you will definitely find this chapter interesting.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing you recognize.**

**WARNING: underage partying and suggestive undertones ahead.**

**

* * *

**

Justin had to blink several times, before finally realizing that his eyes were not decieving him. Alejandro _was_ standing next to Beth, an arm looped around her curvy hip, and his award winning smile on his face.

"_Si_, my friend. Oh, did I forget to mention that Beth is now my girlfriend?" he asked, an innocent expression painting his face, put the glint in his eyes told Justin that this was all planned. That Beth wasn't the only pawn in his sick, twisted little game; he was, too.

"No, _Al_, I'm afraid you _didn't._" Justin answered, voice tight as he forced a smile, more similiar to a grimace. The grimace fell slowly as he saw the bright smile on Beth's face, as she seemed to bask in his affection and attention. He adverted his gaze toward the floor, and he continued, more quietly, "Good for you two."

Justin turned around, walking through the crowds as if he were parting the red sea. Though, if he had turned, he would've noticed that the smile Beth had worn slipped from her mouth.

* * *

Justin had been unable to concentrate on anything. The next few days were spent silently sulking, and denying it all the same. He very well couldn't admit that he was slowly falling for Beth. He couldn't even admit it to _himself._

Come afterschool on Friday, Geoff shook his head at him, saying, "Dude, you're really harshing my mellow. I'm having a party around eight today, you should so totally come!"

Justin hesitated, unsure whether or not he truly wanted to go to his house party, knowing that they got really wild, really fast, "I don't know . . . "

"Hey, Tyler's going. Lindsay is Tyler's girlfriend, and Beth's best friend. She's bound to come."

Without giving any thought, he said, "I'll be there."

* * *

Later that night, as Justin pulled his car into Geoff's driveway, he couldn't help but be nervous. This was his one chance. He would either screw it all up, or he would make it up to her. He ran a hand through his silky hair, sighing heavily as he walked into Geoff's home, instantly regretting doing so. Inside, hell had literally broken loose.

He recognized Owen Carter, an obese blonde, with a lamp shade being used as a hat and a toga being the only thing that covered his body, and Isabella Welsh, his crazy, red-headed girlfriend, attached to his back and spouting random cheers. Sierra Goodman, the school's main stalker, was following Cody around, and a very jealous Noah was giving her a death glare. Gwen Winters and Courtney Summers were arguing, and it didn't seem to be pretty.

At last, he caught sight of Beth, laughing and smiling at Alejandro. Something instantaneously flared up inside of Justin, and he couldn't help but snarl at the sight of him. He was not jealous. So not jealous. He was just angry that his best friend didn't tell him he was done toying with Heather, was all.

Pulling Alejandro by the collar, he stated, "You and I need to talk. _Now._"

"Whoah, whoah, take it easy there, _amigo_."

He shoved him out by the backyard, next to the pool, staring intensely at him, "What. The hell. Was that?"

"What do you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean!" Justin snapped, arms crossed over her toned chest. Alejandro chuckled.

"You should know what I'm doing, Justin. I'm merely trying to make Heather jealous. Can you not see that?"

"How can you do that! What if she really _likes_ you?" Justin exclaimed, eyes fiery.

"Are you one to speak?" Alejandro asked, a smirk on his face. Justin's mouth closed slowly, but his jaw was still tight as Alejandro talked on, "You see, my friend. It will go rather easily. I will convince Heather that I have feelings for Beth. She will get jealous, finally admit that she is so obviously in love with me, and I'll dump Beth," he paused thoughtfully, smirking widening as he continued, "And maybe steal something a bit . . . _special_ to her, along the way."

Justin's face reddened, shaking his head, finally pushed over the limit, "You son of a bitch!"

Justin tackled his former friend into the pool, keeping him under the water. He occasionally rose and the roles were switched, Justin being shoved under as well, but this cycle was finally ended when Tyler and Geoff pulled them out of the pool, the four of them all completely soaked.

"Let me at that bastard! He deserves it!" Justin shouted, pulling at Geoff, who was restraining him.

Beth finally ran toward them, stepping in between each boy, hands on their chests, "Guys, guys, please!"

"No, you didn't hear what he said about you, Beth! He just wants to get in your pants! He's using you!"

Beth looked at him accusingly, eyes narrowed, "And you never did? I'm sorry, but, I can't believe you." she laughed bitterly, shaking her head, "What has gotten into you, Justin? You never cared for me before."

Justin's panting was all they heard, he was stunned into silence. For a moment, he wanted to answer her, tell her everything, but she just grabbed Alejandro's arm, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Come on, Alejandro. Let's go."

Alejandro shot a smirk behind him as he and Beth exited, one that said _I won._

Justin's tired eyes stared after them longingly, and Geoff finally released his grip on his friend. Duncan looked over at him, suprised, "Man, pretty boy, you kicked some ass."

Justin put his head in his hands, ignoring the comment, "I let her get away. Alejandro's just _using_ her, and I can't do anything about it!"

"Are you jealous?"

Justin's head popped up at the sound of Tyler's question, "What?"

"Are you jealous?" the jock repeated.

"I . . . I . . . " Justin trailed off, looking up desperately.

"Let's face it, pretty boy; you've got it bad."

* * *

**A/N: ah, Duncan, always has to have the last word. xD**

**but, holy shitaki mushrooms! alejandro's intentions have been revealed! :o**

**so. why don't you click on that little review button, and tell me what you think?**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: okay, all, i need your help!**

**as of right now, i'm on an extreme case of writers block.**

**but, YOU, *points* can help!**

**i'm asking you, the fans, what you want to happen next.**

**i will give full credit for whose ideas i use in the next chapter.**

**so, thank you, and have a merry christmas, and a happy new year! :DDD**


	8. Thank You

**A/N: you guys are all really amazing, and have amazing ideas. i noticed almost everyone wanted a fistfight justinvs. alejandro. i can't deny my dear fans that. ;D**

**i have decided to combine and use both JadeTyga'sand neko-naito'sideas, so thank you, guys. brownie points to you! :D**

**WARNING: strong sexual content. like, it's borderline M.**

**

* * *

**

Beth sighed sadly as she climbed into Alejandro's car. Was she doing the right thing? Alejandro was charming and all, but he was a ladies' man. And she was a virgin, and wanted to keep it that way until she was married.

She rubbed her temples, lip quiverringslightly. No. Why would she listen to that dirty little liar?

"_Hermosa_," Alejandro whispered, brushing a piece of her hair back, "Do not fret! The night is still young! It is only nine o'clock, and the movie theater is open until midnight," he grinned, holding her chin in his hands, "What do you say I take you to see a movie?"

Beth smiled lightly in return. He was to sweet. Why would he take her innocence?

* * *

As they walked in through the mall, Justin's arm draped around Beth, the couple gathered shocked stares. Who could blame them? Beth had went out with two hot guys in a row.

"What do you want to see, _Hermosa_?"

Blushing lightly at his compliment, she giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, pointing to a romantic-drama, "How about this one? It has four stars!"

Alejandro stifleda light cringe, muttering darkly as he shoved her from the ticket boothand into the hallways, "Whatever you say, _Hermosa._"

As he showed her to the end, Bethsaid timidly, "U-U-Uh, Al-Alejandro, th-this isn't th-the ri-right mov-movie do-door."

"Shut up," the latinman barked, shoving her through a bare door and into a dark, empty room. She looked at the bare screen and seats, and began to tremble.

"Al-Al-Alejandro, wh-what are y-you - "

"Shut up," he snapped, pushing her down on a chair and straddlingher, "or this'llbe harder then it needs to be."

Beth's eyes widened, and she felt tears begin to spill from her chocolate eyes, running her makeup, "Al-Al-Alejandro, wh-what's go-going o-on?"

Alejandro smirked, leaning down, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck, "You should'vereally listened to Justin, _Fea_."

Bethknew enough Spanishto know what that meant. An ugly, unpleasant female.

She cried loudly, squirming and attempting to shove him off as he gently massaged her breasts, biting down on her neck and sucking down. She screamed, her sobs growing louder. She felt one of her cries become silenced by his palm shoving over her mouth. Beth tried to shove him off, but he was too strong for her, and before she knew it, her top was scattered on the abandoned floor and her zipper was slid done. As his hands reached to unhook her bra, she desperately tried to remember what her father had taught her. Finding she couldn't remember anything, she shut her eyes, thinking for a plot, a way to get out of where she was.

When she felt cold air touch her breasts, she knew what she had to do. When his hands were groping against her, she let out a small moan.

Fooled and cocky, Alejandro leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "I knew you would enjoy it."

A smirk found it's way onto her face, not as confident as it should be, with tears still streaking down her face, "Not as much as I enjoy doing this!"

Before Alejandro could grasp her words, or anything else, for that matter, he felt a petite fist deck him in his unmentionables. His eyes widened, and he toppled over. Who knew she had such a good punch?

Bethscrambled up, shoving her bra against her chest, but no time to buckle it up again, and she tore out of that theater faster then anything, leaving Alejandro, literally, in the dust.

She knew she was gathering shocked stares when she tore through that mall, shirtless and witha bra barely covering the mounds of flesh on her chest, and mascara running down her face. She didn't know where she was going, but her subconsciousled her to a beautiful neighborhood, and to the house of an even more beautiful boy.

A tanned, slightly tired boy opened the door, and his pale blue, almond eyes shot open when he saw who had run the bell, "B-Beth?"

Hysterical, she threw herself into Justin's arms, clutching the thin bra to her chest, and sobbing out, "H-H-He al-al-almost t-t-took m-my . . . " she trailed off, sobbing, "Jus-Justin, I-I-I'm so-so sorr-sorry!"

Justin's strong arms wrapped firmly around her, holding her tightly against him, eyes narrowing. He'd kill Alejandro, he concluded in a rage of emotions.

He kissed the top of her head, whispering, "I'm sorry, Beth. I'll never let him hurt you, ever again."

She sobbed into his shirt, nodding her head as he pulled her into the house.

"Look, my mom's on a buisness trip or whatever, so, you can stay, okay? She took my car, and it's not like I'm going to let you walk home," he attempted to let go of her, but she showed no signs of moving. He sighed, picking her up bridal style, and walking up the stairs. He was slightly surprised; she was lighter then she looked.

He stopped in the hallways, opening a bathroom door, "You can take a shower, okay? I'll get you an old shirt of mine, and uh . . . my mom just went to the store and bought a packet of . . erm, panties," he said the word quickly, fighting off the blush that threatened to color his cheeks.

He was about to leave, when a simple whisper stopped him in the door way.

"What?" Justin asked, looking back out of the corner of his eye. Beth walked toward him timidly, pressing a small kiss to his lips. It was tender, short, and sweet. She pulled back with a light rose blush dusting her cheeks, still holding the fabric against her breasts.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: no, he doesn't screw her. perverts. xD**

**surprise you? well, that, actually, was beth's first kiss. funny how alejandro was all over her body, and almost raped her, but she still didn't have her first kiss. :D**

**sorry if you wanted a rape scene. xD i just couldn't let alejandro take poor beth's innocence! :o**

**so. review? pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? :D**


	9. Cat & Mouse

**A/N: oh . . . uh, hai thar.**

**so, i'm back after a . . . two month hiatus? yeah.**

**miss me?**

**. . . didn't think so.**

**WARNING: mild language & ALEJANDRO'S ASS GETS KICKED. ;D**

**

* * *

**

Beth's nerves were racking as she lathered her hair. Exactly what the hell was she doing? Justin was the one who had lied to her in the first place, and she ran to him after almost getting raped? Could she truly trust him? After all, he was the whole reason she was in that situation.

She pressed her palms against the shower stall, letting the water run through her hair and drip down her body. It wasn't as if she had a choice, and after all, why would he warn her of his intentions if Alejandro and he were truly on the same side?

The farmer girl stepped out of the shower, clutching the first towel she saw against her nude body. She quickly dried and wrapped it around herself, opening the door, and stepping shyly into the hallway. She felt her foot land on something soft, and she directed her gaze downward to see that Justin had laid out a faded blue button up and a pair of women's panties next to the door. She smiled softly, reaching down and dressing herself in the extra garments. Wrapping her hair up into the towel, she hesitantly made her way downstairs to see that Justin was mumbling angrily to himself. She stepped closer to hear just what he had to say.

"I should've prevented this . . . I knew that little prick would do this to her, why couldn't I have guessed that he would've forced himself onto her? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he slammed his fists down on the granite kitchen counter to release his boiling anger.

Beth quietly came closer to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and whispering, "By letting me stay here, you've done enough."

Justin looked behind himself, a small flush on his tanned cheeks as he realized he was being spied on, but turned in her embrace and hugged her head on, "I'm sorry I made this bet in the first place . . . Beth . . . I wanted to apologize to you right after I said all of that messed up shit. I would've, but I found out that Alejandro had already gotten into your head. I wish I was never that asshole's friend in the first place. I'm gonna kill him. I really think that I might kill him."

Beth bit down on her lip, shaking her head, and saying, "No, don't kill him. Kick his . . . sorry but, on Monday, lunch. In front of the entire student body."

With an angry mumble, the Hawaiian replied, "I still wanna kill him."

* * *

That night, Beth had been having recurring nightmares, so Justin slept downstairs on the floor while she took the couch. After many hours of reassurance and restless sleep, Beth had finally dozed off. The same could hardly be said for Justin, who spent most of his night staying awake and alert.

Though, his stakeout was interrupted at fifve-thirty in the morning when he heard a car pull up into the drive. Eyes wide, he snuck over to the window, peered behind the curtain, and saw that a tall, curvy silhouette was getting out of a sleek white car. Realizing in an instant that his mother was home, only one word could fall of off Justin's full lips, "_Shit_!"

He ran his fingers through his messy dark hair, contemplating just how bad this situation looked; a girl was passed out on the couch in one of his button up t-shirts, his hair was messier then usual from his worried pulling and tugging, his mother had happened to be away for what was supposed to be a week . . .

"_Shit_," he repeated as his mother came closer to the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about what had happened; would Beth want him to? Not only that, but he wanted to wait until after he had kicked his ass until he told police about what had almost occurred. These racing thoughts in his mind soon went blank as his mother opened the door and greeted him.

"Justin, dollface, I just had to come back to tell you - who the hell is on my couch?"

Justin ran over to her, hurriedly pressing a finger to his lips and shushing her, "Shh, mom! Look, let me explain!"

"You don't go for any girls at the modeling agency, but you go sleep with that beast? She looks like the hulk!" his mother snapped in a harsh whisper.

Something snapped inside of Justin, "Don't you dare call her a beast, mom! Maybe she's not the prettiest girl in the world, but to me, she's beautiful, so shut the hell up!"

The agent's jaw snapped shut, but she still glowered at him, rubbing her temples and shaking her head, "I can't believe you slept with someone while I was on a buisness trip!"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Justin exclaimed, flailing his arms in exasperation, "Look, she just needs a place to stay for the night. I'll take her home tomorrow morning. Okay?"

" . . . fine. But no later then brunch, capeche?"

As his mother nodded her head and walked up the staircase, Justin sighed in relief, and through himself back down on his make-shift floor bed.

Unknown to him, Beth was smiling all the while.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Justin was fully prepared to serve up a can of whoopass on the Latino bastard.

He knew he had promised Beth he would beat him in front of their peers at lunch, but he could no longer stand the way that he roamed freely, laughing, smiling, flirting with Heather, as if he had not tried to rape an innocent Beth just a few mere days before.

He cracked his knuckles, scanning and spotting the Latino in the crowd.

Maybe he was tired of the cat and mouse game against Alejandro, but he would not forfeit, he would not give him the satisfaction of winning.

Oh no.

He would end that game.

* * *

**A/N: oh, hate me for cutting it off there? oh, don't worry! next update will be soon!**


End file.
